Equestrian Military
by Troublecleff
Summary: This is my story of the Military and their operations. The main character belongs to me and her name is Radiation. (I suck at summaries...So cut me some slack.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own My little Pony. However I do own most the ponies in this story.

Note: I know some of you don't believe that there are guns in MLP but I do. And that is what I think. So please don't go telling me that there aren't because I can believe what I want to and you can believe what you want

Chapter 1: Equestrian Military : Registration.

Radiation, She is A midnight Colored mare with neon green hair sort of like RD, Her cutie mark that of a nuclear symbol meaning she makes bombs. She was trotting around near a train station her friends telling her she shouldn't go.

Where you ask? To the capital, Counterlot, To try out to join the military.

"Come on Rad zink about it. It's too dangerous!" A white Unicorn said she had brown hair That was almost just as messy only longer and covered one of her golden eyes She always wore goggles on her forehead, And a handkerchief around her neck. Her cutie mark was a treble clef with the staff going through it...Her name is Cantabile Clef.

"Clef! Do you think I have much of a choice!?" Rad says turning around to look at Clef with her emerald green eyes.

Clef was on the verge of tears, She knew what happens to soldiers...It happened to her brother, Trouble Clef. He was in the war and he had to kill others, And he couldn't stand it, He took his own life. "B-but Rad...Vat if..." She started only to have rad look Down at her hoofs.

"Listen Clef...I know you are thinking about him...And I will make sure...I won't end the same like him" She says looking up giving clef a smile as the train arrived In hopes of giving her confidence. "When I come back...you think you will have a new song?"

"Ja...Ja I vill." Clef says looking down as tears began to flow down her face like a river of sorrow.

"Glad to hear, Don't worry I'll be back." She says trotting onto the train showing the conductor her ticket.

[ 1 day later ]

Radiation hopped off of the train and what was waiting for her was amazing. Who knew the capital was so beautiful. It wasn't like anything she thought she was going to see.

She notices the castle she was going to have to go there thats where they hold the tests for people who want to join in the fight.

She started to walk through the town, as usual people looked at her as if the was strange. After all it is not everyday you see a pegasus with that type of cutie mark. Some people where afraid of her because they thought she was actually Radioactive. Even so...She just smiled and continued on her journey to the castle. Maybe this won't be such a bad thing. Maybe this was her destiny.

She approached the doors of the castle where the guards to halt her. "Don't Worry I am here to sign up for the military." She said

After that they asked her a few questions to make sure she wasn't a threat to the princesses. They decided she was okay and let her go inside the castle.

It was magnificent, The detail of the building was so beautiful She saw the roaster to sign up for registration test's. She trotted up to it when she heard a beautiful voice.

"Are you signing up?" The voice asks.

She turns around to come face to face with the princess, Princess Celestia. Rad quickly bowd.

"Y-your Majesty." She said stuttering slightly she has never been in the presence of royalty, The was a just unbelievable.

"It's alright you may stand." The princess says walking up to the roaster "So many ponies sign their life's away to defend this country...I respect them, They go out there even if they may never come back. They are the reason We live on today" She says almost staring off into space.

"Your majesty... It wasn't just the military, It was also you, Without your guidance We would all be lost, It would be chaos." She says looking up at the ruler of Equestria.

"Yes, Perhaps you are right. I wish you luck Radiation." She says turning around

"Y-you know my name?" Radiation says extremely surprised.

"Of course, I know all the names off my subjects." She says with a smile, And then she leaves.

"Wow..." Rad turns picks up the quill with her teeth she then writes her name onto the paper and nodded and left the castle ready for what was to come.

Well? What you think? I know it's not much, But I want to really break up this story. Please review it really does help me improve my stories, And i Don't care if you are bad at reviews, So please Review. And see you next time on

Equestrian Military: Test's


	2. Chapter 2: A new friend

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the My little pony characters because they belong to Hasbro, However I do own the plot and most of the characters.

Author's note: Alrighty here you have it chapter two of my new story, I want to apologize for not updating my other stories I am in a bit of a writer's block. And plus there is school, So...Ya, Enjoy! ^-^

Chapter 2: Equestrian Military: Boot camp.

Radiation wakes up in the hotel of which she stayed in over the night, She get's up quite exhausted, and tired. She made her way to the bathroom shuffling around and accidentally bumping into a wall. "Stupfid, wall gett'n in mah way." She mumbled her mind hardly even thinking.

She looked at her reflection, Bags were under eyes although they were hardly even noticeable because, well, they were black and she was basically a midnight color so it didn't really show. Her hair was a mess, It didn't matter it went back into place, It always does. She giggles slightly at it. And she coombs it a little incase there were some strands of hair left.

She headed into her room, where her new army uniform waited for her, she had been accepted into the military, The uniform contained of the following Items: An ACU worn with the patrol cap, Moisture wicking tan T-shirt, mandarin collar worn in the down position, Velcro backed Equestrian army and Name tape, Elbow pouch with velcro closure for initial elbow pad inserts, Zippered front closure, Reinforced by velcro which provides a smooth surface when worn with OTV, Knee pouch with velcro closure for initial knee pad inserts, All of which are colored with was the day She was going to ship out," Alright, I can do this."

She slips on the uniform, and she packed up all of her stuff and was ready to go as she stepped out she noticed another mare probably the smallest she had ever seen She was a light brown her muzzle and the tips of her ears were about just a plain brown color, Her hair almost looked like radiations, whose hair looks like rainbow dash's except it is Smaller on the back, She her hair was a dark brown she wore these nerdy looking glasses,"Oh, Uh hello." The little mare said shyly.

Radiation smiles at her fellow military recruit,"Hello, Name's Radiation, How about you?" She asks curious of the mares name,

The litter mare looks up at her and smiles cutely," Coffee Bean, But you can call me coffee." She says shuffling her hoof.

Rad glances around, This was getting awkward,"Um, Ya okay, So then were you, Um, pulled into the draft?" She asks knowing most of the pony's she will meet are in the same case.

The tiny mare nods sadly,"Yes, I am, I was an owner of a coffee shop, Some of the best Coffee you could find." She says

Rad nods slightly," Ya, I use to make little firecrackers and fireworks and stuff like that." Rad smiles slightly.

"I see... well then we are in the same boat." Coffee says

Okay so that is the chapter 2, I would like to say that i will except OC's for my story since I will need a ton of Characters for this...S o...ya I feel like I forgetting something...Whatever.


	3. Chapter 3: boot camp

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the My little pony Characters except the ones I own like Radiation and coffee, and a few others.

Authors note: Alright in this chapter not much is really gonna happen they just arrive and get thier first glimpse of the camp.

Chapter 3: Equestrian military: Boot Camp

Radiation and Coffee sat in a first class section on the plane, All of the Military recruits it almost felt like it was all the people who aren't fighting in the war were saying,' Have fun with you last 2 day's of freedom' or something like that.

To the side of Radiation was her new best friend, Coffee Bean. She was soundly sleeping her uniform, she looked so cute.

Rad sighs, This little filly in the war? Now that was wrong, sure she is an adult but she is so innocent It just seemed wrong, really wrong.

Later on the plane landed in a little air field in the mountains. it was very small and a largish looking military base was right by it. Radiation pokes coffee,"Hey, wake up, we are here."

The little mare gives a small snort and looks up,"Already?" She asks blinking the sleepy out of her eyes.

Rad sighs sadly but not too obvious that Coffee would notice," Ya, we are there." She says getting up and grabbing both Coffee's and her own bags.

There is a small growl from Coffee,"Hey let me carry my own bags, you don't have to carry it, It is my bag which means I should be the one to carry it." Coffee complains

Radiation shakes her head,"Just...don't worry about it." She says as they follow everypony out of the airplane.

Coffee sighs in defeat and follows Rad in defeat.

As they get out of the plain they are met by the dusty desert and a old looking stallion standing there, He had ordered everyone to stand in a straight line he then walked down the line and stops in front of Radiation. He glared at her with a small snarl, and then continued down the line. After viewing the new recruits he worked his way to the middle starting his usual speech,"Alright, I am your Staff sergeant, The one who is in charge of the other staff sergeants as well..." He paused turning to face the recruits,"It is mine, and the other Sergeants jobs to make sure you are fit for battle so that you don't die."

He goes on a little more about how things worked around there and then he dismissed them to their Bunkers.

The bunkers were like little log cabins able to fit about ten pony's inside. Radiation and Coffee some how managed to get in the same bunker. Rad then places both of their bags under the beds and then turns to Coffee Bean,"Well...Looks like this is it."

The rest of the recruits were getting ready to go to bed, So the two diceded it was best that they got ready for sleep as well, They changed into a simple light green T-shirt and dark green sweat pants. They then hopped in bed and every light in the entire camp went out as it was time for lights out.

Well that is all, Terribly sorry it is so small but I have been so busy with German class and other things like that, not to mention the Major Writer's block I have. I'll try to post again next Wednesday, we will just have to see. But ya, Please make sure to review, Really does help.

-Troubleclef


	4. Chapter 4: First Lesson

DISCLAIMER: I do not own My little pony (for some strange reason) However I do own the plot and most of the characters.

Authers note: Alright In this chapter let;s see how well Radiation and Coffee Bean can handle their first lesson.

Equestrian Military: Chapter 4: First Lesson.

In the morning a loud horn wakes them all up, yesterday they were informed that they were to put their uniforms on and do their beds as fast as possible. Of course everypony fails, the beds were messily done the sides were not securely tucked in and most of the uniforms were poorly put on. The only pony who seemed to have been able to get really close to being successful was Radiation.

A staff Sergeant steps in, this one is younger than the one they met last night. The stallion was a light blue colored earth pony with a black colored mane. He was sternly looking at the recruits quite disappointed,"hmph, I expected more." He says marching around he then began to scold the mares and stallions about how poorly they did on making their bed and putting on their uniforms.

"I guess I will have to show you then." he growls at them as he begins to undo a bed and began to explain every step to securely tuck the bed sheets and where to place the pillow and how to smooth out the sheets. The recruits pay close attention as he shows them how to 'properly' make a bed. He then orders all the recruits to Re-do their beds.

Radiation and Coffee get off at a head start, the drill sergeant seemed focused on the tiny mare as she worked. He sneered and walked over to her and leaned in close to her ear as she worked,"Come on. Work faster, I expect more from you, you are the smallest thus you must be the fastest. So why don't I see speed?" He furrowed his brows again as she seemed unfazed.

The rest of the day was also interesting as they headed to a small room to learn about their first weapon, the Rifle. It only shot one bullet per round, no other action was required in-between fire until the handler goes through all the bullet's then the handler must press a butten on the side that releases the mag and allows it to fall to the ground they then must grab another round and load it then, the Rifle set's the starter bullet for the handler, so that they may aim at their next target.

After about a week of learning how to take the gun apart and putting it back together theyy finally get to go out onto the firing range, so that the blasts of fire blow forth from the nozzle of the gun, and so the led emerges. To travel distances and penetrate the target's set out for the Pony's. It was one of those moments of truth.

Weeks went on as they learned how to fire different guns. The hypnotized the recruits into killing machines. They were ready to move onto the final stage, The last things they needed to learn before going out onto the real field. They needed to learn how to actually use the guns. how to clear and breach, things like that. They also had to learn how to deal with being interrogated, how to survive, how to handle wounded, how to speak different languages...then they would separate species, Pegasus form earth and unicorns first, then the earth from the unicorns, and then the unicorns. So that they may learn how to put their own species to use.

Okay so it is not the longest but I did manage to get sick during the time I am wrighting this with an ear that is pulsing with pain. I apologize for not posting for a while. So ya I hope you like, please review if you have the chance.


End file.
